


5:47 am

by fringes



Category: Myself; Yourself
Genre: I felt like writing so here it is, I like writing things like this so boom, well lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringes/pseuds/fringes





	5:47 am

it’s 5:47 am and I have not slept.

that’s okay, it’s only one night, out of a lot of nights.

except this seems to be happening a lot recently; nights where I find myself still awake at 2:34, and then still at 3:51, and then still at 4:whatever until it’s 5:48 and I’m still not asleep.

I don’t usually open the window, because I live in a really hot place and I don’t like my room to also be a really hot place. but tonight I drew the shades and pulled up the blinds and opened the window and saw the 5:49 light outside. but I was only looking at one place, before turning my head to the other side of the world and thought, that’s odd. over here, it’s still dark. but over there, you can just see the gentle peak of day as the sun comes up over the top of my rooftop, and I can hear my music playing behind me- behind me because I thought it’d be fun to go out on the roof for a little while. something I haven’t done in a long time.

the sky is still gentle because it’s 5:50 and I can still hear my soft music playing behind me, and I think, what if the world were ending in 8 days? a strange thought for 5:50 in the morning, but I suppose we all face some strange thoughts that early. or late, depending on how you look at things. what would I do, what would I regret?

the clouds from the crisp night air still linger around because the sun hasn’t evaporated them yet. and it’s really pretty. pastels in the sky, watercolor of pale pink and yellow and teal, and the other side of the world is still royal.

watching the world awake isn’t something I should be doing but I’m doing it anyway. it’s 5:51 and I can hear sprinklers turning on, little birds starting to chirp and car doors closing for people who have to be at work far too early. I can still hear my soft music behind me. if someone sees me, sitting on my roof this early, I wonder what they’d think.

I live in a pretty place. I’ve decided this over the past few nights, nights like these. the sky looks pretty and the air hasn’t turned to blistering yet. I think this is where my home is at the prettiest. when everything is soft and gentle and light and quiet, not quite midnight because no one likes the dark. at least I don’t. but this is me. this is bittersweet and although I have dark circles under my eyes, I think it’s okay, because there’s something about being awake at 5:52 and being able to see my home at it’s best.

it’s 5:53 am and I have not slept.

that’s okay, it’s only one night, out of a lot of nights.

except I think I’ll do this more often.


End file.
